Thinking of you
by Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya
Summary: SONG FIC Porque no existen los finales felices, existe el dolor de la cruda realidad, perderte no ha sido más que un inmenso dolor en mi corazón Ikuto Tsukiyomi POV Amu. Amuto Triste... espero les guste :3 Thinking of you de Katy Perry ¡Reviews por favor! Disculpa a quienes leían mis fics amuto. Rating T por algunas palabras duras, pero fácil de leer.


_**Thinking of you**_

…

_**Karin Sky Hitsugaya Kurosaki**_

…

…

**Comparisons are easily done**

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**

Miro hacia delante y me doy cuenta de que lo que está sucediendo a mi alrededor es un error, el peor que puedo estar cometiendo tal vez y aún así no hago nada para evitarlo, mis pasos siguen uno tras otro con estas zapatillas tan finas que ahora me pertenecen y pienso _"¿Qué puedo hacer ya? Si ya lo perdí todo"_ Lo observo, tan seguro de sí mismo, pero con los nervios a flor de piel, es una fortuna que el velo este cubriendo mi cara, si no, este par de cristalinas gotas que se han escapado de la comisura de mis ojos, se hubieran notado y todo el mundo se preocuparía o ladraría porque _Estoy tan feliz por mi boda_. No puedo evitar pensar en todos los defectos que él tiene y mi cara se torna en una de indiferencia total, vuelvo a agradecer por tener el velo sobre mi rostro, si no, mi rostro lleno de frialdad demostraría la razón verdadera por la que estoy pisando el suelo de esta inútil iglesia que para mí, ya no importa… tú no estás conmigo, te has ido de mi lado Ikuto.

**You said move on, where do I go?**

**I guess second best is all I will know**

Mi andar sigue sin detenerse y el pasillo de la iglesia se me hace eterno, la música de fondo me parece deprimente, esto parece más un _funeral_. Estúpida palabra que se cruza por mi cabeza, precisamente _esa_ que tantos amargos recuerdos me traen, pero en esta ocasión prefiero concentrarme en los buenos, justamente en la vez que te conocí, a ti, el único chico que consiguió de manera tan simple romper esta pared de hielo que siempre puse frente a los demás escondiendo mi verdadera forma de ser:

La nieve caía, el frío de las calles era tal para algunos que hasta pocos eran los que se aventuraban a salir a la calle, pero bien, tenía que apresurarme, el instituto me había atrasado bastante por culpa de que otro grupo de chicas se había acercado a tratar de enfrentarme, era cada vez más aburrido, aunque siempre tenía los mismos problemas; odio ser popular solo por esta actitud tan "_Cool and Spice_" que tomo frente a todos, ocultando el verdadero temor que siempre mantengo presente conmigo. Doy un par de grandes zancadas y la nieve casi me hace caer, me sujetan del cuello de la blusa del uniforme, elevándome unos centímetros del suelo, casi no la cuento por el enorme golpazo que seguro recibiría, pero fui salvada, aunque estaba flotando en el aire…

**Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**

**(**_**Thinking of you, thinking of you**_**)**

**Thinking of you, what you would do**

**If you were the one who was spending the night**

**(**_**Spending the night, spending the night**_**)**

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes**

Llego al altar al fin y suspiro ligera e inaudiblemente, trato de forzar una sonrisa y me sale, en estos momentos se que desde que no estás conmigo, pude recobrar mi fuerza y mi muro de acero; él me devuelve una cálida sonrisa y hago un mohín mental, porque es precisamente él a quien estoy lastimando más que a nadie, porque sabe a la perfección que nunca te olvidaré y se ofreció a todo este teatro.

-Hola –me saluda y toma mi mano, doy vuelta y susurro un ligero e inanimado _Hola_ de vuelta, el lo comprende y cierra la boca, el padre comienza con el discurso y todos toman asiento, yo dejo a mi mente divagar.

En aquella ocasión tu me salvaste el trasero de una fría y dolorosa caída, yo te respondí con un golpe en el estomago para que me soltaras, dejando en el proceso mi carpeta de la clase de matemáticas, saliendo de ahí en un largo recorrido hasta mi casa, sin importarme los _intentos de suicidio_ en la carrera mientras patinaba por la nieve… si, ya era patinar, no correr.

Con la respiración agitada entre a mi casa, dejé los encargos de mi madre en la cocina y subí a tomar un baño, más cuando salí noté la falta de aquel objeto, soltando un lloriqueo silencioso, tenía tarea muy complicada y seguramente me llamarían la atención, por lo que tenía que resignarme y comenzar a prepararme mentalmente para aquel regaño, seguro esas fresas disfrutarían mi sermón personal y público, suspiré resignada.

El día siguiente solo salí más temprano de mi casa, para pasar a revisar el lugar donde me había topado con aquel chico misterioso al que había golpeado, otro intento fallido "¿Qué me hizo pensar que encontraría mi carpeta en el lugar?" Seguí el camino a la escuela y ahí fue donde una enorme pila de hormonales chicas hacía bola en la entrada de la escuela, resoplé pesadamente y entré con dificultar al instituto entre empujones y golpes, pero me quede estática, en la puerta, recargado en el marco, ahí estabas tú: cabello negro azulado, ojos como dos zafiros bellos y brillantes, que me recordaban a la misma noche llena de estrellas brillantes, me sonrojé por aquel sencillo pensamiento "_¿De cuándo acá un chico me hacía pensar así?_" suspiré pesadamente y me abofetee mentalmente por aquellos fugaces pensamientos, más al fin noté que en tus manos se encontraba mi carpeta.

-¡Eso es mío! –grité con euforia como nunca lo había hecho en público, me gané las miradas de todas las demás féminas presentes, teniendo un poco de rencor en ellas, te pareció divertido ¿Oh me equivocaba? Porque seguiste _la corriente_ de alguna manera, aunque era la peor en cualquier caso.

- Vamos Amu, yo sé que soy tuyo, me lo demostraste anoche –pervertido, es lo que pensé y mis mejillas se coloraron, tomé la carpeta de tus manos, la guardé en mi mochila y me alejé cruzada de brazos caminando hacia el aula que me correspondía, y ahí te escuché: -. ¡Te espero a la salida!

**You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter**

**Like a hard candy with a surprise center**

Curiosa forma de presentarnos, después de un par de calles te grité idiota ¿Cómo sabría yo que lo que decías era verdad? Pero habías cumplido tu palabra y después de que las clases terminaron pasaste a recogerme como si nada, estaba molesta, todo el día estuve escuchando los malditos murmullos de las chicas que no se cansaban de repetir que "El era demasiado para mi" oh que "Seguro había vendido mi alma para tener a un chico como él" comentarios que, aunque los pase de largo, me irritaban, quería desquitarme.

-Tsukiyomi, Ikuto Tsukiyomi –te presentaste con esa felina sonrisa que habías puesto en el momento en el que abriste tu bocota en la entrada, te propiné un golpazo en el hombro -. ¡Ouch! Eso duele ¿Lo sabías?

-Te lo mereces –respondí cortante y proseguí con mi propio discurso -. ¿A qué loco se le ocurre gritar aquello? De verdad no sé si estas mal de la cabeza oh simplemente eres un pervertido degenerado.

-¿Entonces porque sigues caminando conmigo? -¿Por qué?... no yo misma lo sabía -. ¿Te sirvió la carpeta?

Cuestionó como si nada, yo no había revisado la carpeta en todo el día, hasta el momento en el que la profesora me solicitó la tarea, me levanté con mi típico aire indiferente y la dejé sobre su escritorio, ella la revisó y esperé el regaño con los ojos cerrados, algo que nunca sucedió, solo escuché como me felicitaba.

Al regresar a mi lugar, noté que todos y cada uno de los ejercicios estaban resueltos correctamente, suspiré por lo bajo sin que nadie lo notara, era un alivio, pero sin duda **yo** no los había resuelto, fuiste **tú** el que lo hizo. Bajé mi cabeza con un ligero calor en mis mejillas, extraño porque hacía viento.

-Gracias –susurré al viento y noté como sonreías complacido, pero no como los momentos anteriores, era una sonrisa que juro me robó el corazón. Estúpido, yo nunca creí en esas tonterías del amor a primera vista… afortunadamente no te había visto y me había enamorado, por lo menos no a tu "yo" ese que mostrabas con escasas personas, que no sabía que hacías eso con las personas más cercanas a ti solamente.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –preguntaste y asentí tímidamente, me sentí cohibida por tu tono de voz, era totalmente diferente, dulce amable, así que ninguna palabra coherente salió de mi garganta, pero sonreí, sincera y enormemente, más lo disimulé un poco, pero tú lo notaste… vaya que eras un estuche de sorpresas, en solo unos minutos y tres encuentros lograste lo que con dificultad mis padres conseguían, que me abriera a ti.

**How do I get better once I've had the best?**

**You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test**

¿Quién diría que lo que comenzó como una simple pelea entre un par de extraños, terminaría con esa típica historia de amor? Estaba muy feliz, terminando el instituto me propusiste una idea descabellada y yo asentí feliz, casándonos así e secreto, no fue la gran cosa para ser sinceros, pero fue el día más feliz de mi vida, esa vez que te dije a ti "_Acepto_" para besarte y después firmar aquel papel…

Solo le avisamos a tu hermana, quien se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, Utau… estuvo molesta de que no la dejáramos planear nada, pero así estuvo feliz por nosotros, desde que formalizamos nuestra relación, mi madre te adoró aún más que cuando te conoció, ella fue la primera en decirme que estaba tardando demasiado ya. Escuché al padre, me llamaba vagamente, yo forcé de nuevo una sonrisa y respondí con ánimos fingidos:

-Acepto –el ya lo había dicho, siguió con su discurso y recordé a la perfección como el simple tacto de tu piel me hacía estremecer, el roce de tus labios y como me entregue sin miedo y totalmente segura a ti aquella noche, la primera que pasé a tu lado como tu mujer.

Sentí sus labios y nada parecido sentí, el beso fue veloz y los vitoreos del sitio se escucharon, no podía hacer nada, prometí seguir adelante, ya había desperdiciado dos años entre depresiones e intentos de suicidio, cuando mi madre me obligó a abrir los ojos demostrándome que tenía razones para seguir con mi vida. Suspiré y me veo obligada ahora a mantener una cara llena de falsedad y alegría fingida: Tadase Hotori, un buen hombre, pero nada comparado contigo mi amado pervertido.

**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!**

**(Taste your mouth)**

**He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself**

El camino en el auto de recién casados fuel lleno de un sepulcroso silencio, pero él decidió romper el hielo, tal vez fue lo mejor, si no, otros momentos más y me hubiera puesto a llorar sin razón.

-No quiero una luna de miel, planee junto con Rima un viaje familiar, así podrás estar tranquila Amu –su voz tranquila me hizo comprender que solo quería ayudarme, pero nunca correspondería ni un poco todo el cariño que me estaba dando… podría fingir, pero él lo sabría, era tu primo después de todo.

-Gracias –articulé con dificultad y volví a mirar a la ventana, cerré los ojos y me relajé un poco, fue una pésima idea.

Imágenes comenzaron a llenar mi memoria ¿Cómo fue que todo esto llegó a tal punto? Solo resoplé resignada, mi cabeza se llenó de sangre, lágrimas, imágenes devastadoras ¡Porque a nosotros! Estaba tan feliz, solo te lo dije y quedaste en mi regazo… nunca me gusto que te hicieras el valiente ¡Nunca! Y esa fue la razón principal por la que te perdí.

Nuestro aniversario a penas y acababa de acontecer, fue una velada maravillosa, tener ya tres años de casados era una hazaña, planeaste toda la cena para pedirme matrimonio por la iglesia y agradecí cada detalle, lo pasamos de los mil soles, tu siempre fuiste tan multifacético: serio, romántico, pervertido, detallista, frío, pero sobre todo, aquellas combinaciones locas me hicieron amarte.

**Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**

**(Thinking of you, thinking of you)**

**Thinking of you, what you would do**

**If you were the one who was spending the night**

**(Spending the night, spending the night)**

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into**

Estúpido ¡Estúpido! Sí, eso eras ¿Por qué? Simplemente hubieras dejado que se lo llevaran y tú estarías aquí conmigo, odio la idea de haberte perdido, se que pude haber hecho más por ti, se que siempre diste lo mejor, pese a todas esas discusiones que llegamos a tener, a ese tiempo lejos, a las personas que no nos querían cerca… y así, de la nada, te perdí.

Llegamos a la casa de Tadase, bajamos del auto y yo subí a cambiarme, al verme en el espejo lo supe, eras mi todo, he tenido fuerza de quien sabe donde para seguir adelante pero recordar esa noche me duele aún ahora, hiciste todo por mi… no se aún si fui la culpable, pero así me siento, me gustaría tanto que me abrazaras de nuevo, que me hicieras burla de este cabello color rosa chicle que tanto decías te gustaba, por ti lo tengo hasta la cintura ahora, enmarcando una figura, que después de un año, conseguí volviera a ser lo que era, en esos años yo bajé mucho de peso, no me levantaba de cama por lo deprimida que llegaba a estar y tú… ¿Qué pensarías de mí en esos momentos?

Tan débil, tan derrumbada, sin ver hacía delante. Suspiro y noto como mis rosadas mejillas producto del maquillaje están empapadas de lágrimas, mis ojos ambarinos de nuevo están hundidos entre este líquido doloroso y lo escucho, fuera de mi armario me dice que tengo que ser fuerte por el futuro, que tu no quisieras me aferrara por siempre a ti ¡Lo sé! Porque no hay nadie a quien conozca tan bien como a ti y nadie me conocerá tan bien como tú lo has hecho…

Cada centímetro en mi me grita que te necesito, me derrumbo y abrazo con fuerza mi propio cuerpo, un gimoteo comienza a sonar desde mi garganta y me doy cuenta, este llanto lo tuve encerrado en mi pecho todo este tiempo, después de tu funeral no me atreví a derramar una sola lágrima, solo miraba por la ventana como las estaciones pasaban, comía en escasas ocasiones y también me levantaba a ducharme para volver a mi cama y enterrarme dentro de las cobijas.

Vuelve a decirme que tengo que tranquilizarme, que todo estará bien, que tengo que ser fuerte ¡Patrañas! Eso también lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de llorar, en las noches solo sollozaba, pero nunca fui capaz, hasta hoy, de llorar de nuevo… tal vez el deseo de que fueras tú el que me estuviera esperando al pié del altar despertó todo esto que tenía comprimido en mi pecho.

Me levanto con escasas fuerzas y termino de cambiarme por una playera que fue tuya, azul marino con estampado negro en forma de gato, abajo un sencillo short y unas medias de red, unas botas estilo militar que combinaban a la perfección y saco, después de tanto tiempo de estar dentro de aquel cajón guardado, ese broche en forma de cruz que me obsequiaste la primera navidad juntos, unas semanas después de nuestro casual encuentro. Así abro la puerta, con la cara limpia pero sin maquillaje alguno, ignoro sus palabras, tomo mi chaqueta de mezclilla oscura, oh mejor dicho, tu chaqueta vieja y salgo de la casa, subo a mi automóvil negro estacionado en la acera del frente y conduzco por la ciudad hasta aquel solitario lugar, evitando a medida de lo posible, que más lágrimas caigan, hasta que logro identificar el sitio a lo lejos, suelto otro par de ellas, y estaciono el auto, salgo y me encamino con pasos tambaleantes, entro y sigo mi paso por esos lúgubres pasillos, más con cada centímetro que avanzo, más lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, duele enormemente mi pecho, mientras se comprime y mi mascara desaparece en la inmensidad del espacio.

**You're the best, and yes, I do regret**

**How I could let myself let you go**

**Now, now the lesson's learned**

**I touched it, I was burned**

**Oh, I think you should know!**

Me siento a morir, llego a tu lápida y me derrumbo, recuerdo entonces con tal vividéz aquella noche, sería pronto navidad, la nieve cae por todo el lugar y los pasos por la calle se ocultan con el sonido de la nieve que los amortigua, más poco me importaba, acabábamos de hablar con el padre para decidir una pronta fecha para la boda por la iglesia, me abrazas entonces por la cintura y me rodeas con tus brazos, o me sonrojo, nunca pude evitarlo, sonrío y te golpeo ligeramente las costillas.

-Eso te ganas por pervertido –me burlo y camino unos pasos por delante después de soltarme mientras tu intentas seguir fingiendo tristemente que te dolió el golpe, sonrío y me adelanto unos pasos más… nunca debí alejarme de tu lado ni un instante.

Siento como me jalan dentro de un callejón cubierto de nieve y me atracan, comienzan a gritarme que les de todo el dinero y lo que lleve encima de valor, lo único en ese momento fue mi teléfono, los aretes, un collar y el anillo que me acababas de dar, junto con el pasado, las joyas eran de oro, el recién entregado era de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra de zafiro adornándolo, tan hermoso, pero me importaba más su valor sentimental.

-Déjenla en paz –tu voz se escuchaba tan lejana por el miedo que tenía, tú te veías tan seguro de ti mismo y entonces me di cuenta, estabas seguro porque querías protegerme y volví a ti… -. Les repito, suéltenla.

-Si no ¿Qué harás? –uno de ellos cuestionó y sentí como el mundo se me venía encima cuando le mostraron un arma de fuego, un revolver calibre 38, más tu sin preocupación alguna me sonreíste, diste un par de pasos, noté que el celular lo tenías en la mano.

-¿Quieren esto? –la cadena que te había obsequiado tu padre de pequeño, con algunos detalles de tres otros la mostraste -. Vengan por ella.

La colocaste en tu bolsillo mientras colgaba y seguiste avanzando, ellos apuntaron con la pistola y yo temblé de miedo, luego te acercaste con la cara totalmente fría, no comprendía que era lo que planeabas, me volví a congelar del miedo, ellos me tomaron por la muñeca y dirigieron la pistola hacia mí en esta ocasión, tú te detuviste y los miraste tan enrabietada mente que me sentí mal, sabía que no harías nada si me tenían a mí, me sentí una carga, se burlaron y escuché un fuerte sonido en mis oídos… me congelé, sus risas llenaron el callejón, pero en cuanto las sirenas se escucharon, huyeron de ahí, quedé de rodillas, mis manos aún temblaba y me acerqué a ti, estabas acuclillado en la nieve fría, con dificultad me acerqué a tu cuerpo, terminaste por caer de espaldas, con toda la voluntad que tenía me pegué a ti mientras esos tipos huían.

-¿Estas… estas bien? –sonó su voz, yo sonreí, mis mejillas se estaban comenzando a humedecer, tu mano cubría el impacto del disparo y solo podía mirar tus ojos, me dio pánico cuando noté que aquel brillo se apagaba -. Me… alegro…

-No hables, ya verás que estarás bien cuando te revisen, te curaras y nos casaremos entonces –estaba un tanto desesperada, mis mejillas estaban enrojecidas y mis ojos ya no podían más y comencé a derramar lágrima tras lágrima como si acabara de abrir un grifo y el agua no parara de correr.

**Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**

**(Thinking of you, thinking of you)**

**Thinking of you, what you would do**

**If you were the one who was spending the night**

**(Spending the night, spending the night)**

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes**

La ambulancia llegó, mis manos tenían algunas machas de tu sangre, mi bufanda rosa también, estaba llorando a tu lado todo el camino y me sonreíste, divertido, en esa manera gatuna tan tuya… me hizo desear besarte y decirte que no era tiempo para bromas, pero me ganaste a hablar.

-Siempre estaré contigo… te amaré… pero debes ser fuerte –tus palabras estaban entrecortadas, tosiste sangre, me sentí aún peor y no presté atención real a lo que quisiste decirme.

-Deja de hablar de esa forma idiota ¡Tu no vas a morir! TÚ tienes que seguir conmigo por favor, no puedes rendirte así después de todo este tiempo juntos…

-Eres… una llorona… -te burlaste y reíste débilmente.

-Cállate, guarda fuerza…

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti –mis lagrimas seguían cayendo, suspiré cuando al fin llegamos al hospital y te llevaron de inmediato a quirófano, me quedé en la sala de espera, ni si quiera me molesté en llamar a nadie… fue mi culpa ¿No? Pero… estabas tan seguro de que no era así, fue lo último que escuche que me decías…

"Amu, lo que vaya a pasar… tú no tienes la culpa, mi cabeza de chicle… Te amare siempre"

Tú lo sabías, no tenías la fuerza suficiente, tal vez debí de haberte dado una razón, pero mi garganta estaba cerrada, ninguna palabra coherente salió de ella, suspiré resignada, lloraba a mares en la sala de espera… Te necesito conmigo, como tonta dependiente que me volví de ti.

**Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes****  
****Oh, won't you walk through?**

**And bust in the door and take me away?**

**Oh, no more mistakes**

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay**

-Me la vivo pensando en ti… soy esclava de mi tristeza… pero recuerdo… me dijiste que siguiera adelante… y tengo razones para hacerlo…

Mi querido pervertido, siempre te amaré… y si hubieras sabido de lo que me enteré cuando desperté en una habitación completamente blanca tal vez tu también hubieras tenido esa fuerza, pero él hubiera no existe… Si, estaba embarazada de ti y tuve un par de mellizas, ambas con tu bello color de ojos, pero una mi cabello y la otra tan parecida a ti… saben quién fuiste, quien eres y quien serás, pero ahora, por su bien, aún si sigo **pensando en ti**… debo seguir adelante.

Un final feliz sería que siguieras a mi lado, pero no es justo para quien vive en un mundo real, justo como yo al despertar de ese sueño sin ti… Te perdí… pero de algún lugar, tengo que obtener fuerza.

-Te amo… -susurré al viento, tal vez llegue a ti, o no, pero es algo que ya sabías y que siempre sentiré por ti, ahora tengo que ser fuerte y lo seré, por ellas.

_**Ya se ya se, algo taaan burdo con un final pésimo, pero bueno, espero les guste, esta es una disculpa para las fanáticas del AMUTO que siguieron mis historias. Espero pronto subir un nuevo capítulo, aunque no prometo nada, ya que mi inspiración para otra cosa que no sea HitsuKarin (Toshiro Hitsugaya y Karin Kurosaki de bleach) es nula, así de simple… hasta mi fic de Hetalia esta atorado e.e**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste, espero recibir comentarios ;3 aunque no me los merezco juro me dan inspiración para seguir escribiéndoles.**_

**Sky Karin Astix Kurosaki Hitsugaya**


End file.
